High-Speed Regeneration
is a supplementary ability possessed by many Hollows, some Arrancar, and even Shinigami who have undergone Hollowfication. Description High-Speed Regeneration allows Hollows to recover from any damage they sustain by causing them to heal at a drastically increased rate, closing the wounds on their body and growing back any lost limbs within extremely short periods of time. Despite the many benefits it provides, most Hollows choose to abandon this ability when they become Arrancar in exchange for a greater amount of power.Bleach manga; Chapter 351, page 5 Regardless, when Arrancar use their Resurrección, their wounds instantly heal.Bleach manga; Chapter 309, page 11''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 310, page 13 While this ability to regenerate is indeed powerful, it is not without its flaws. Despite the extent to which it can heal the body, internal organs, such as the brain, cannot be regenerated; if such irreparable damage is sustained, the rest of the body can continue to regenerate, though to no avail.Bleach manga; Chapter 353, page 6 In addition, if the body is damaged before it has the chance to heal, or if enough damage is inflicted at once, it can be destroyed nonetheless.Bleach manga; Chapter 186, page 5''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 395, page 2 Known Possessors Gallery Manga Image Gallery 21High-Speed Regeneration.png|Grand Fisher uses his High-Speed Regeneration ability to regenerate his left forelimb. 21High-Speed Regeneration2.png|Grand Fisher attacks Ichigo Kurosaki with his regenerated limb. 185High-Speed Regeneration.png|The Menos Grande uses High-Speed Regeneration to grow back his left arm. 220High-Speed Regeneration.png|Zangetsu uses his form of High-Speed Regeneration to heal his shoulder. 220High-Speed Regeneration2.png|Zangetsu heals while summoning his tentacle limb. 246High-Speed Regeneration.png|Runuganga easily recovers from Ichigo's attack using High-Speed Regeneration. 310High-Speed Regeneration.png|Nnoitra Gilga uses High-Speed Regeneration to regrow his limb after it is severed by Kenpachi Zaraki. 351High-Speed Regeneration.png|Ulquiorra Cifer uses High-Speed Regeneration to repair the arm that was torn off. 385High-Speed Regeneration.png|Kaname Tōsen uses High-Speed Regeneration to repair his crushed left arm. 394High-Speed Regeneration.png|Wonderweiss Margela is able to use High-Speed Regeneration after being hit by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Anime Image Gallery Ep110HighSpeedRegeneration.png|The Menos Grande uses High-Speed Regeneration after Uryū Ishida severs his arm. Ep124HighSpeedRegeneration.png|Zangetsu uses his High-Speed Regeneration ability to heal his slashed shoulder. Ep146HighSpeedRegeneration1.png|Runuganga instantly recovers from Ichigo's attack. Ep146HighSpeedRegeneration2.png|Runuganga uses High-Speed Regeneration to fully reform again. Ep201HighSpeedRegeneration1.png|Nnoitra uses High-Speed Regeneration to regrow one of his numerous limbs. Ep201HighSpeedRegeneration2.png|Nnoitra's limb grows back easily. Ep233HighSpeedRegeneration1.png|Zangetsu rapidly heals himself in the midst of battle. Ep233HighSpeedRegeneration2.png|Zangetsu uses High-Speed Regeneration to heal his back after Muramasa's slash. Ep253HighSpeedRegeneration.png|Muramasa uses High-Speed Regeneration in his Hollow form after almost being vertically bisected by Ichigo. Ep267HighSpeedRegeneration1.png|Battikaroa is able to use High-Speed Regeneration to recover from Yasutora Sado's attack. Ep267HighSpeedRegeneration2.png|Battikaroa recovers by fully reforming himself due to his mask not being hit. Ep271HighSpeedRegeneration.png|Ulquiorra Cifer uses High-Speed Regeneration to repair the arm that was torn off in his final battle. Ep290HighSpeedRegeneration.png|Kaname Tōsen uses High-Speed Regeneration to repair his mangled left arm. Ep294HighSpeedRegeneration.png|Wonderweiss is able to use High-Speed Regeneration after being hit with Ikkotsu. Trivia *After fusing with the Hōgyoku, Sōsuke Aizen attained a similar ability, though he differentiated it from the regeneration which Hollows possess.Bleach manga; Chapter 396, page 14 References Navigation Category:Techniques Category:Arrancar Techniques Category:Hollow Techniques